Definitions
by ArwenSolo
Summary: An encounter between Han and Leia set shortly before the Hoth base is attacked. Leia discovers a few new aspects of that special cocky smuggler. More banter than mush.


The mess room is packed with rebel pilots, laughing and drinking away their rations of ale. However skilled they might be in the cockpit, they couldn't stay sober for a week if they tried. I lean against the back wall, reluctant to join the evening meal. I probably shouldn't be here anyway. There are reports and plans to be written and drawn, but I push them to the back of my mind. I do find the atmosphere of the mess hall strangely relaxing, all these men keeping their chins up even though their home planet has been cruelly destroyed. Our home planet. Alderaan.

"Leia!" Luke is calling out to me from one corner of the room. Lately, any thought of him has been connected with that kiss we shared in the med room. Looking back, I'm not sure if I regret it or not. Luke certainly didn't seem disappointed - but if I'm honest with myself, it wasn't a genuine kiss. I just wanted to make Han jealous.

Luke's a friendly boy, I could see that from the moment he opened the door of my cell. Strange that I still think of him as a boy, even after he rescued me and destroyed the Death Star. He is so naive, though, with so much to learn. We are the same age - we found out when we were talking one afternoon - but I think of myself as the elder. Maybe I always will.

"Do you want to join us?" he calls out.

"Not now." I form the words silently with my mouth. As my gaze sweeps over the groups of pilots, my eyes meet a pair of hazel ones. Han Solo. He flashes me a crooked, teasing smile and I quickly look away, knowing that before long I won't be able to help but smile back. I've never known anyone who can push my buttons like he can. He's pushed buttons I never knew I had. I've avoided him as much as possible since that incident in the medical ward after Luke finished his bacta treatment.

Footfalls sound to my right and out of the corner of my eye I spot those black boots Han never seems to take off. _Oh no_. I sit down hastily at the nearest table and study my fingernails, hoping to seem preoccupied. Unfortunately that doesn't seem to deter the captain. "Evening, Your Royalness," he drawls as he takes a seat beside me.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" I snap impatiently.

"No actually. And I'd rather talk to a sophisticated princess than associate with those drunks." He waves a hand with an air of dignity.

"I've never known you to have a sense of taste."

"You've never really known me at all, sweetheart."

I blush, wishing he would leave. "Please. People will be watching."

"So?"

"So I want you leave me alone."

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"What?"

"When did you last eat?"

"Yesterday morning, if you must know."

"Yester - hell, you must be starving!" He's looking at me with concern now, an expression I never thought would grace his - I admit it, handsome - face.

"I'm not hungry." My belly growls in contradiction. I really am hungry, but I haven't had the time or the will to eat lately, with so many lives in my hands and so much responsibility. Although maybe the real reason is that I hate it when people see my vulnerability.

"Yes you are. Hang on, I'll get you something to eat."

I don't bother protesting. Soon Han is back with a bowl of some kind of meat stew - probably nerf or tauntaun. "Eat up, Princess," he orders, pushing the dish in front of me.

I take the spoon and put it to my lips, immediately realising what I've been missing out on. "This - isn't bad," I concede, trying to ignore the fact that he's watching me eat.

"See? You are hungry." He winks. "I'm a nice guy, aren't I?"

I unsuccessfully try to hide my smile. "Maybe. Although I didn't realise you had the time for anyone other than yourself." It's not true, but I say it anyway.

"You're really hard to please, you know that?"

"It's not that, you just don't know how to please a lady."

"Don't be so sure about that."

I can feel my face reddening. "How are the _Falcon _repairs going?" Surely this is a safer subject.

"Not bad, I reckon me and Chewie could probably be off in two or three days."

"Oh." I hope my face doesn't show my disappointment. However annoying Han is, he's been a part of my life for what feels like a long time and I don't want him to leave. His eyes are searching mine and I find myself unable to avert my gaze. He has beautiful eyes - much like the rest of him. They're a deep shade of green with flecks of gold that seem to dance when he's teasing me. "I - I don't think I thanked you for saving Luke's life." _And my life._ Han's done more for me than I care to admit.

"Oh, it's nothing. He's my friend too." Han actually sounds genuine for once.

"No, really. It means a lot to me."

"I know. That kid's something special."

"Yes, he is. I don't know where I'd be without him."

"So it's like that, is it?"

"What?"

"Well, he seems to have his eye on you."

"What are you talking about?" My voices rises. "Things aren't quite like that, Captain." I'm suddenly angry that he dares to concern himself with my romantic attachments, or lack of.

"Some occurrences would say otherwise," the smuggler states matter-of-factly. I had thought he would directly mention my kissing Luke, but he doesn't.

"We're in the middle of a war. I don't have time for relationships," I tell him curtly.

"I'm just telling you what I'm seeing."

I take a deep breath. I really am thankful for what he did for Luke, but it's so hard to have a civil conversation with this man. "Just let me thank you, alright? Luke is my good friend and I'm grateful that you saved his life. There."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

"He's my only friend, really, - besides Rieekan."

Han's face holds an expression of hurt - whether real or fake, I can't say. "And I'm not one of your friends?"

His question takes me by surprise. "Well - I - I don't know."

"I would've thought I fit the criteria for a friend, at least. Come on Princess, it's time we defined the relationship."

"Relationship? You're being ridiculous. We can barely speak without fighting and you call it a relationship?"

"Everyone has their ups and downs."

"In that case, you and I are severely lacking in ups." I hesitate. "If you're that desperate, then I would say you're a friend." To my surprise, I mean it.

"Then I'm proud to call a beautiful princess my friend. However unusual that friendship might be. In fact, it would be appropriate to call it _undefined_..." He grins and stands up to leave.

"But _undefined _means it could go anywhere."

Han winks. "Exactly." And the smuggler strides away, leaving me blushing for the third time in the evening.


End file.
